Tornare da te
by Petricor75
Summary: Contiene spoilers: Si precisa che la storia prende spunto dai fatti accaduti all'inizio dell'episodio 5.13, da quel momento esula dalla trama della serie TV, sebbene vi siano altri piccoli riferimenti che ho trovato carino incorporare. I personaggi non mi appartengono, ma sono di proprietà degli autori di "Rizzoli & Isles". Questa storia è stata scritta senza alcuno scopo di lucro.
1. Capitolo 1 Prologo

Maura, Frankie e Korsak attendevano che la barca raggiungesse il molo di attracco, ancora incerti delle condizioni di Jane. La detective era stata recuperata poco prima nelle acque della baia, dopo il suo folle tuffo della notte precedente, nel tentativo di salvare la vita al Procuratore aspirante suicida.

Maura non riusciva ad impedire al suo corpo di tremare per la tensione. Anzi, più si sforzava di contenere i tremori, più intensamente questi la sopraffacevano. Mentre osservava gli ormeggiatori assicurare il natante, i suoi occhi saettavano da un finestrino all'altro della cabina, alla ricerca della figura familiare dell'amica, ma riusciva ad intravedere altro che ombre indistinte. Si costrinse a respirare ritmicamente, per cercare di calmare i nervi e si chiese quante volte, durante la notte appena trascorsa, si era concentrata sullo stesso obiettivo, mentre osservava angosciata le squadre di sommozzatori, impegnate in una ricerca che, fortunatamente, non aveva prodotto risultati. Bastarono pochi secondi perché si dimenticasse di mantenere l'attenzione sul ritmo del proprio respiro, mentre i suoi nervi le davano un'altra scossa.

Avvolta in una coperta scura, lo sguardo stralunato e confuso, un ciuffo di capelli fradici che le gocciolavano su un lato del volto, la vide muovere piccoli passi confusi, mentre un marinaio le camminava accanto e la incoraggiava posandole una mano sulla schiena.

Maura chiuse gli occhi e cercò di allontanare il nervosismo buttando fuori dai polmoni quanta più aria possibile. Si rese conto di quanto Jane potesse essere fragile, in alcuni momenti. Jane Rizzoli era la più giovane agente della Polizia di Boston ad essersi guadagnata la patacca dorata di Detective della Squadra Omicidi, e non a caso, ma per il suo carattere ricco di sfaccettature. Poteva essere dura, scontrosa, risoluta, aggressiva, ma anche estremamente delicata, empatica ed attenta, quando le circostanze lo richiedevano. Maura ammirava molto questa sua intelligenza emotiva, e si rendeva conto di non essere altrettanto brillante sotto quel punto di vista. Lei poteva essere un'enciclopedia ambulante, era interessata a tutto e la sua voglia di condividere la sua conoscenza la faceva spesso risultare strana e noiosa agli occhi di tutti, l'affascinava la moda, il galateo non aveva segreti per lei e poteva sostenere qualsiasi tipo di confronto intellettuale, che si trattasse di arte, medicina o attualità. Ma Jane, Jane conosceva le persone.

Frankie la chiamò, correndo sulla pedana di legno che scendeva sul molo di attracco. Il fratello l'abbracciò, mentre lei sembrava essere ancora poco cosciente di ciò che le succedeva intorno. Si abbandonò tra le sue braccia chiudendo gli occhi, non aveva idea di ciò che lui le stesse dicendo, ma annuì sorridendogli, quando si staccò da lui.

Mentre lentamente percorreva la pedana a sua volta, la dottoressa Isles percepiva l'aria salmastra seccarle immediatamente le mucose, la deglutizione graffiarle la gola, il vento scompigliarle i capelli ormai appiccicosi, e bruciarle gli occhi già affaticati nel tentativo di trattenere le lacrime.

Frankie si fece da parte e lei si accorse di Maura, che quasi timidamente si stava avvicinando. "Non sono mai stata tanto felice di vederti", le disse mentre la stringeva a sé con il braccio libero dalla coperta. La bionda ricambiò delicatamente l'abbraccio, senza riuscire a dire una parola, chiuse gli occhi al contatto dei suoi capelli ancora bagnati che le inumidivano il volto. Jane non si aspettava di sentire Maura tremare tra le sue braccia, poi realizzò che doveva essere esausta anche lei, che sicuramente aveva passato la notte all'aperto dopo averla vista saltare giù da quel ponte. Stava per accoglierla sotto la coperta nella quale si stringeva da quando l'avevano recuperata, per condividere un po' di calore, quando la donna si staccò da lei.

Sciogliendo la stretta formale che si era imposta, fece un passo indietro evitando il contatto visivo con Jane e sussurrò un appena percettibile "Ci vediamo alla Centrale". Uno sguardo breve e fugace, poco prima di voltarsi e allontanarsi. "Prendetevi cura di lei", disse piano rivolgendosi a Korsak, salendo la pedana e obbligandosi a non guardarsi indietro. Perfettamente conscia degli sguardi attorno a sé, tenne gli occhi bassi fino a che raggiunse l'auto dell'agente che l'avrebbe riaccompagnata a lavoro.

La mora avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa, nel tentativo di fermarla, ma fu talmente spiazzata dalla reazione della sua migliore amica, che si rese conto che, qualsiasi cosa avesse detto, non sarebbe servito a nulla. Sentì la mano di Maura scivolare lentamente via dalla sua, come i suoi occhi lucidi scivolarono via dai suoi. Un dolore profondo le si insinuò nel petto, mentre la osservò voltarsi e incamminarsi lontano da lei. "Non andartene, non lasciarmi", gridava silenziosa dentro di sé, mentre si lasciava abbracciare da Vince Korsak. Perfettamente conscia degli sguardi attorno a sé, seguitò a guardarla fino a che sparì dalla sua visuale, sperando invano che si voltasse almeno una volta. Continuò a fissare il punto dove la donna era sparita dalla sua vista, mentre in sordina percepiva le voci intorno a lei. "Non lasciarmi", ripeté la sua anima ancora una volta. Ma Maura non c'era più.


	2. Capitolo 2 Ma guarda un po!

"Frankie! Falla finita! Non ci vado all'ospedale! Fattene una ragione!", protestò la bambina capricciosa che viveva dentro il Detective Rizzoli. "...Oookey... Mi arrendo Jane!", esclamò indietreggiando suo fratello, scorgendo da lontano l'inconfondibile Toyota di sua madre fermarsi nel parcheggio in prossimità del molo. Lei si voltò nella stessa direzione e immediatamente si sgonfiò, "NaaaahFfffrankieeee!", brontolò alzando gli occhi al cielo. Il fratello prese coraggio e l'affrontò con tono risoluto. "Jane! Basta giocare! Hai bisogno di qualche ora di riposo, hai bisogno di scaldarti...", la squadrò indignato arricciando il naso, "...e di farti una doccia, oserei dire! Non vuoi andare in ospedale? Ok! Ma togliti dalla testa di andartene in giro da sola, per le prossime ore! ...dovresti ringraziarmi, che l'ho tenuta lontano da qui fino a stamattina!", concluse indicando la donna che si avvicinava con passo veloce cinguettando i loro nomi. Guardò il fratello piacevolmente stupita e inorgoglita. "Jane! Jane...", la chiamò la madre raggiungendola. "Tesoro! Stai bene?", chiese concitata mentre le prendeva il viso tra le mani. L'agitazione la faceva sempre risultare più materiale del solito e a lei parve di essere tornata bambina, quando tutte le donne italiane del quartiere dov'era cresciuta le strizzavano le guance. "Mh!", articolò agitando goffamente le braccia, "Mh! Lhscihmi hndhre Mh!", si divincolò dalla presa, "Mà! Ho quarant'anni, Cristo!", esclamò guardandosi intorno imbarazzata.

Angela si mise al volante con aria offesa. Teneva la bocca serrata e respirava pesantemente. Mentre la scrutava, a Jane venne da pensare che in quell'occasione, Maura avrebbe detto che il suo linguaggio del corpo avrebbe dovuto influenzarla anche nella guida, rendendola più aggressiva, come affermavano le statistiche. Il suo sorriso si allargò istintivamente e subito si spense al ricordo di ciò che era accaduto poco prima tra loro. Affondò nel sedile, "Mà...", la chiamò. "Non adesso, Jane! Non una parola!", esplose Angela, gesticolando animatamente. La donna si arrese così al fatto che sarebbe stato un lungo viaggio, verso casa.

"Jane, ti ho preparato una bella cioccolata calda, non traccheggiare, altrimenti si raffredda!", gridò Angela dalla cucina di Maura mentre versava la bevanda in due grosse tazze, per farsi perdonare la reazione di poco prima. Si mise in ascolto, in attesa di una risposta da parte della figlia, era sicura che avesse sentito. Aveva aspettato che spegnesse il phon, prima di togliere dal fuoco il pentolino con la delizia. "Jane! Avanti tesoro, sbrigati!".

"Arrivo, Mà!", rispose spazientita lei dal bagno della dependance, infilandosi una maglietta. "Cristo!", imprecò rassegnata a bassa voce per non farsi udire oltre le pareti. " _La doccia non ha funzionato un granché_ ", pensò avvilita compatendosi davanti allo specchio. Fece un profondo respiro e si trascinò fuori, attraversando il vialetto che separava le due abitazioni, ciabattò fino al divano e vi si accasciò stancamente senza degnare di uno sguardo la madre. Angela la studiò attentamente in silenzio, con le labbra contratte, mentre continuava a girare distratta la sua cioccolata. Decise di prendere in mano la situazione e mettere da parte la propria arrabbiatura riguardo al gesto sconsiderato che la figlia aveva compiuto solo poche ore prima. Con le tazze di cioccolata ognuna in una mano, si avviò verso il divano lasciando dietro di sé una scia profumata. Si sedette delicatamente vicino alla sua primogenita e le porse una delle due porcellane, mentre la scrutava con amore e apprensione. Jane accettò la calda bevanda biascicando un "Grazie", mentre fissava lo schermo della TV spento. "Tesoro mio.. Cosa c'è che non va?", chiese timidamente. "Niente Mà", si risvegliò la donna. "Non sei per niente convincente!" rispose fingendosi offesa Angela, "Ricordati che sono tua madre, non ti ho mai vista così... vuoi aiutarmi a capire cosa ti fa soffrire così? ...Perché quello che vedo è dolore, no?", aggiunse addolcendosi la donna. L'altra si portò la tazza di cioccolata alle labbra e ne prese un piccolo sorso prima di annuire brevemente. Angela attese che la figlia proseguisse, passò quasi un minuto, prima di sentirle bisbigliare il nome di Maura. Seguitò a guardarla amorevolmente in silenzio. "Non lo so, Mà...", continuò scuotendo il capo, "...quando sono scesa da quella specie di peschereccio ero così felice di vederla... di abbracciarla... ma lei...". La madre attese pazientemente sorseggiando dalla sua tazza. "...lei era fredda... lontana... non riusciva neanche a guardarmi negli occhi, Mà! Non l'ho mai, mai vista così... neanche quando ho sparato a Paddy Doyle!", concluse delusa Jane, finalmente rivolgendo uno sguardo umido di lacrime alla donna, deglutì a vuoto riuscendo a tamponare il pianto. La madre posò la sua bevanda sul tavolino basso davanti al divano, prese gentilmente la tazza dalle mani di Jane e depositò anche quella, prima di cercare ancora le sue mani. Si prese un lungo momento per raccogliere i pensieri. "Quando Frankie stamattina mi ha chiamata dicendomi cosa era successo, mi sono infuriata con lui e anche con Maura, per non avermi avvertita prima, ma poi ho ragionato... cosa avrei potuto fare, se non dare di matto anche io?", le raccontò, "...mi ha detto che quando è arrivato, Maura era sotto shock, non faceva che scrutare l'acqua affacciata dal ponte, e continuava a gridare il tuo nome, ci sono voluti più di dieci minuti a tuo fratello, per allontanarla da lì... era sconvolta, Jane! Temeva di averti persa per sempre... si sarà sentita in imbarazzo di mostrarsi tanto vulnerabile di fronte a tutta quella gente...", aggiunse, "...di palesare i suoi sentimenti per te...", azzardò delicatamente, dopo un attimo di silenzio, per enfatizzare il concetto che voleva esprimere. Scrutò Jane, che teneva lo sguardo basso dall'inizio di quella conversazione, le prese il viso con una mano e gentilmente la costrinse a guardarla negli occhi. "Jane...", la chiamò, "...come mai tu sei così tanto turbata e neanche un pochino arrabbiata? Te lo sei chiesto, tesoro?", Angela non voleva una risposta, e seguitò a parlare, per impedire alla figlia di interromperla, "...io credo che dovresti farti tutte queste domande, prima di andare da lei e chiedere il perché del suo comportamento, in maniera che possiate chiarirvi.", concluse. "Non ti seguo, Mà!", affermò perplessa la figlia. Angela si alzò lentamente dal divano, "Pensaci tesoro, concediti di pensarci e apriti alle risposte che ti darai... tutto succede per un motivo, Jane... non lasciare che questo trambusto che... che hai combinato...", affermò in tono scherzoso per non far sentire la figlia in difetto, "...lasci il tempo che ha trovato... fa che serva a qualcosa... il modo in cui tu e Maura avete vissuto e reagito a quello che è successo è molto significativo... non lasciatelo passare così...", concluse. Si chinò sulla figlia per depositarle un amorevole bacio sulla testa, si voltò per prendere le tazze sul tavolino, e si avviò verso la cucina, comunicando così a Jane che la conversazione era conclusa del tutto.

Era da molto tempo che rifletteva sul rapporto tra Maura e sua figlia, ed era convinta che il legame tra le due donne fosse, ora più che mai, ad un punto di svolta. Al contrario di Maura, Jane aveva passato l'infanzia e l'adolescenza circondata da amici e amiche e aveva avuto più di una migliore amica, aveva abbastanza termini di paragone. Dal canto suo, Angela anche aveva avuto una migliore amica, e sebbene la vita le aveva separate, erano sempre rimaste in contatto, e le poche volte che si vedevano era come se si fossero lasciate il giorno prima. Ma non ricordava che si fossero mai guardate come si guardavano sua figlia e Maura. Non ricordava che si fossero mai punzecchiate come facevano loro due continuamente. Non ricordava questa pseudo-dipendenza che invece era palese tra le due donne. " _Non possono stare lontane pochi giorni l'una dall'altra, che si cercano in continuazione! Ha sentito tramite Skype più Maura in tre giorni di assenza, che Casey durante tutto il tempo che lui ha passato in Afghanistan! E chi c'era con Jane, quando andava dal medico per la gravidanza? Maura! E quando ha perso il bambino, chi l'ha vegliata tutto il tempo in ospedale? Sempre Maura! Ma guarda un po'!_ ", rifletté sorridendo Angela, mentre lavava le due tazze _. Ma non spettava a lei tirare conclusioni al posto lo_ ro, di questo ne era ben consapevole. Dovevano arrivarci da sole, e il rischio che era stato corso quella notte non poteva restare vano.

"...Ma guarda un po'!". Jane, assorta nei suoi pensieri e sdraiata sul divano, stava fissando distrattamente il soffitto, sbarrò immediatamente gli occhi, sicura di non essersi assopita involontariamente. Silenzio, rumore di stoviglie sbattute. Si alzò lentamente, facendo lavorare i suoi addominali, fino a far capolino dallo schienale del divano. Il suo sguardo verso la cucina era un misto tra stupore e curiosità, la bocca leggermente distorta in una buffa smorfia di disgusto. La madre era intenta ad asciugare le stoviglie. "Che c'è... ci sono i fantasmi ora? Ci stai facendo amicizia?", sbottò in una delle sue battute. Angela si voltò di scatto con aria vaga e imbarazzata, "Eh?". Jane assunse un'espressione basita. "Mà! ...con chi cavolo stavi parlando, si può sapere?", domandò con i suoi tipici modi da bambina stizzita. Angela, resasi finalmente conto di aver ragionato a voce alta, schiacciò il sedere contro il bancone sperando di avere la forza necessaria a spostare anche tutta la parete a cui era fissato, potendo così allontanarsi dalla figlia. "Io?", domandò paralizzata, saettando lo sguardo a caso da un punto all'altro della grande stanza, nel tentativo di farsi venire in mente una scusa credibile. Si ricordò dello strofinaccio che stringeva ancora in pugno, "Aaahh... no... ehm... dicevo...", esordì, voltandosi verso il lavello, "...ma guarda un po'... che... macchie di calcare su questo rubinetto!", cinguettò affaccendandosi a strofinare energicamente macchie inesistenti sul metallo lucido. Dopo pochi istanti di pesante silenzio, la vibrazione del telefono della Detective la salvò da ulteriori indagini.

"Rizzoli... ok arrivo subito", parlò la donna alzandosi dal divano. Angela notò con piacere che il viso della sua ragazza era un po' più disteso e capì di essere salva. "Devo andare, Mà!", comunicò avvicinandosi. La guardò dolcemente abbozzando un sorriso e inaspettatamente l'abbracciò, "Grazie, Mà... ti voglio bene...". A quel punto la madre la strinse ancora di più a sé. "Mà... Non respiro...", bofonchiò Jane col sorriso sulle labbra.


	3. Capitolo 3 Rabbia e frustrazione

Seduta alla scrivania nel suo ufficio, la Dottoressa Maura Isles, forchetta in pugno, rimuginava sulla sua reazione ai fatti accaduti nelle ultime dodici ore, giocherellando distrattamente con l'insalata di salmone che aveva davanti. Aveva programmato di fare l'inventario del laboratorio prima di pranzo, ma la sbadataggine con cui aveva svolto il suo lavoro, quel mattino, l'aveva rallentata nella compilazione delle pratiche dei giorni appena precedenti. Si trovò costretta ad ammettere di non essere nello spirito di affrontare un compito tanto noioso per il momento, e di malavoglia aveva deciso di posticiparlo.

Appena avvicinò il primo boccone alle labbra si sentì rivoltare lo stomaco. Posò immediatamente la forchetta nel contenitore di cibo, chiuse gli occhi e fece un profondo respiro. Dalla sera prima non aveva più messo nulla sullo stomaco, tranne le bevande calde che le erano state offerte durante la notte. E arrivata in Centrale al mattino, aveva rifiutato la ciambella offertale dalla sua assistente. Si costrinse a riprovare, ma si arrese subito. Cercare di mangiare, per il momento, era una totale perdita di tempo. " _Come se non ne avessi perso già abbastanza!_ ", pensò scoraggiata. Richiuse il contenitore di cibo, si voltò e aprì il 'frigo dei morti', come lo aveva soprannominato Jane. " _...oh Jane..._ ", pensò addolorata e confusa.

In piedi tra la sua scrivania e il 'frigo dei morti', la patologa capì che era arrivato il momento di fare ordine tra le sue emozioni una volta per tutte. Gli eventi di quella notte avevano sconvolto in maniera decisiva un equilibrio che solo adesso Maura realizzò essere estremamente precario, tenuto insieme solo da una sorta di ignoranza del tutto involontaria. Il Vaso di Pandora era stato scoperchiato nel momento in cui Jane era saltata giù da quel ponte e la dottoressa accettò il fatto che non sarebbe stato possibile tornare indietro, per cui, non restava che affrontarlo con le migliori intenzioni, per il suo bene e per quello di Jane.

Sebbene si rendesse conto che la razionalizzazione non fosse la strada migliore, realizzò che quello era l'unico punto di partenza a sua disposizione. Si accomodò seduta, prese carta e penna e cominciò a scrivere le emozioni che provava in quel momento. Le prime parole che scrisse furono 'rabbia' e 'frustrazione'.

Era ancora immersa nei suoi appunti quando con la coda dell'occhio vide lo schermo del suo cellulare illuminarsi e, sollecitato dal vibracall spostarsi da solo sulla superficie liscia della scrivania. "Isles", rispose formalmente la patologa mentre si alzava radunando le sue cose.


	4. Capitolo 4 Va tutto bene?

L'aria umida le si appiccicava alla pelle in modo irritante. Passò la borsa con gli strumenti da una mano all'altra, non era solita provare disagio sulla scena di un crimine. Korsak le fece cenno dalla sua posizione presso il cadavere e lei si affrettò a raggiungerlo. Jane non sembrava essere nei paraggi. Questo fatto la fece sentire sollevata e allo stesso tempo delusa. Quando fu accanto al detective lui l'accolse con un gesto protettivo, aiutandola a saltare il mucchio di rifiuti che si era accumulato sull'arenile. "Ci sono dei testimoni." Vince indicò un piccolo gruppo di persone e lei seguì con gli occhi la direzione in cui puntava il detective.

Incontrare lo sguardo di Jane, che si era voltata nella loro direzione, la fece sussultare involontariamente. Si affrettò ad accucciarsi accanto al corpo dell'uomo che avevano tirato fuori dall'acqua. "Probabilmente si tratta di suicidio...", continuò Korsak senza dare particolare enfasi alla frase. Sapeva quanto Maura Isles odiasse le speculazioni, ma la dottoressa si limitò ad annuire.

Il fatto che fosse immersa nell'esame del cadavere non le impedì di sentire la presenza di Jane vicina, ancora prima che l'alta figura dell'amica le si palesasse accanto. Jane si schiarì la voce per attirare l'attenzione della patologa, ma la schiena di Maura rimase rigida e dritta, e la tensione che emanava la sua figura arrivava in maniera decisa anche ai due detective. Korsak borbottò una scusa e si allontanò a passi decisi verso i tecnici e i poliziotti in divisa che stavano contenendo la scena. La mora si chinò e provò a cercare lo sguardo di Maura, che però restò fisso sull'uomo morto, con ostinazione.

"Pare che il tizio abbia guidato fino al parcheggio laggiù e che una volta uscito dall'auto si sia diretto verso la riva, un centinaio di metri a nord da questo punto. Ci sono diverse persone pronte a testimoniare di averlo visto nuotare per un bel pezzo, prima di scomparire… probabilmente un mulinello lo ha risucchiato sul fondo... se fosse entrato in acqua da poco più in là, le correnti lo avrebbero trascinato in mezzo alla baia, forse non lo avremmo mai trovato...", Jane si passò una mano nella chioma scura, tirando indietro i ciuffi che il vento caldo le sbatteva sul viso. La dottoressa annuì, ma non fece alcun commento. La detective sospirò e allungò una mano per sfiorare la spalla della bionda, che si alzò di scatto in piedi. "Qui ho finito. Sarà bene far trasportare il cadavere in obitorio." Maura provò un intimo dispiacere nel vedere l'espressione ferita di Jane, ma aveva la sensazione di stare per perdere il controllo su tutto e questo non poteva permetterlo.

"Maur...", la voce della bruna si addolcì d'istinto, "...va tutto bene?" La dottoressa inspirò dal naso e scosse la testa, "Andrebbe bene se riuscissi a terminare l'esame preliminare di questo cadavere senza essere continuamente interrotta..." Stavolta la detective fece fisicamente un passo indietro, come se le parole dell'amica le avessero inflitto uno schiaffo vero e proprio. Per qualche istante nessuna delle due aggiunse altro, ma l'espressione di Maura si fece da glaciale a disperata. Jane alzò entrambe le mani in un gesto di resa e un sorriso triste le illuminò il volto.

"Jane... non avrei dovuto... scusa...", iniziò la patologa, ma l'altra la prevenne. "Non scusarti. Hai ragione. Ci vediamo più tardi in Centrale." Si allontanò e l'immagine di quella specie di sorriso sconfitto restò impressa nella retina degli occhi di Maura, che li alzò per un attimo al cielo denso sopra di lei. La vista le si offuscò e la dottoressa sperò che nessuno si accorgesse che stava piangendo.


	5. Capitolo 5 Troppo caffè

Maura si concentrò sul clima asettico della sala autopsie e sul rumore ritmico che la sua assistente produceva nel sistemare la strumentazione sul vassoio accanto al tavolo sul quale, di lì a poco, avrebbero condotto l'esame autoptico. La dottoressa rabbrividì e tutta la calma apparente le scivolò di dosso, come una delle sue camicie da notte di seta. Jane la prendeva sempre in giro, per la sua estrema ricercatezza nell'abbigliamento, anche quello per la camera da letto. Jane... il pensiero dell'amica le provocò un dolore nuovo, una malinconia mista a paura che non aveva mai provato prima. La sua mente razionale si rifiutò di indugiare ancora su quel pensiero circolare e con passo deciso si portò accanto a Susie, che la guardò con un sorriso soddisfatto.

"Possiamo iniziare, dottoressa Isles", annunciò con un cenno del capo rivolto al cadavere. Maura gettò un'occhiata veloce al corpo ed annuì, non fidandosi affatto della voce in quel preciso momento. La brunetta accese la luce sopra al tavolo e tutte e due si chinarono per iniziare l'autopsia.

"Non ci sono segni di traumi esterni...", iniziò la patologa, "...eppure dovrebbero esserci, visto l'impatto con l'acqua da un'altezza considerevole..." Il silenzio stupefatto che seguì la riscosse dalla tangente per la quale era partita. Alzò gli occhi su una Susie basita che lanciava occhiate stranite sia a lei che al cadavere steso sul freddo tavolo operatorio. "Dottoressa Isles... quest'uomo è sceso in acqua con le sue gambe... i testimoni hanno visto che ripiegava la giacca e vi posava sopra i documenti...", tossicchiò imbarazzata, "...non si è esattamente lanciato nel vuoto..." Maura sbarrò gli occhi come se le parole di Susie facessero parte di un assurdo gioco e quando guardò verso la testa che stava esaminando il cuore le salì immediatamente in gola.

"Oh Mio Dio!", esclamò lasciando andare il capo dell'uomo in maniera piuttosto sbrigativa. Per un attimo le era sembrato di tenere tra le mani la testa di Jane. "Oddio", ripeté quasi tra sé, appoggiandosi al freddo metallo per cercare di nascondere il tremore che si era impossessato delle sue membra. Iniziò a respirare profondamente, cercando di tenere a bada il panico. "Dottoressa Isles..." Susie sembrava seriamente preoccupata per l'insolito comportamento del suo capo, "...sta tremando.", "Troppo caffè!", Maura alzò gli occhi consapevole di dover recuperare immediatamente il controllo, "...non sono abituata", aggiunse schiarendosi la voce.

Susie annuì, rimettendosi al lavoro. "Immagino sia stata una lunga nottata. Dopo quello che è successo al Detective Rizzoli poi!" Il rumore degli strumenti che cadevano a terra la fece sobbalzare. Maura la guardava come se le avesse appena inflitto un colpo letale e la brunetta rimase con il bisturi a mezz'aria, congelata nell'atto di passarlo alla patologa. Per alcuni lunghi istanti nessuna delle due sembrò in grado di spezzare l'atmosfera di disastro incombente che si era venuta a creare nello spazio di pochi istanti.

"Forse...", suggerì timidamente l'assistente patologo dopo avere preso il necessario coraggio, "...sarebbe il caso che lei andasse a casa a riposare, dottoressa. Qui posso finire io senza problemi.", aggiunse, deglutendo il rospo di ansia che aveva preso residenza nella sua gola, al pensiero di affrontare l'elefante nella stanza. Con sua enorme sorpresa, Maura si limitò ad annuire. "Forse hai ragione", ammise senza protestare. "Grazie.", le disse allontanandosi senza alzare la testa o voltarsi indietro.

Susie inspirò e guardò il cadavere che aveva avuto la buona grazia di non commentare quella scena surreale. "Ooook!", concesse con un cenno risoluto della testa, "...finiamo quel che non abbiamo ancora incominciato!"


	6. Capitolo 6 Povero te

Jane percorse a grandi falcate il corridoio che conduceva all'obitorio, decisa a chiarire una volta per tutte con Maura. Almeno per quanto riguardava il nervosismo traspirato dal loro ultimo incontro. La stanchezza e la mancanza di ore di sonno la rendevano più incline al discorso franco e diretto e meno propensa ad andarci con i piedi di piombo. Se Maura voleva discutere, allora avrebbero discusso, tutto era preferibile a quel contegno gelido che la dottoressa aveva esibito da quando si erano riviste sul molo. Inoltre c'era qualcosa nelle parole di sua madre che continuava a risuonarle in testa, come un accordo che non riesci a ritrovare, ma sai di conoscere alla perfezione. La detective spalancò la porta della sala con una certa energia, il che costrinse Susie Chang ad alzare la testa da quello che stava facendo. "Oh, buonasera Detective Rizzoli", la salutò la brunetta gioviale, aggiustando il lenzuolo che copriva il corpo dell'uomo annegato.

Jane si guardò attorno. La porta dell'ufficio di Maura era chiusa e al suo interno non traspariva alcuna luce. "Ehm... dov'è Mau... la dottoressa Isles?", chiese, continuando a scandagliare con gli occhi l'interezza della stanza. " _Ovviamente non qui_ ", rispose mentalmente Susie, che sfoderò un sorriso alla detective. "É andata a casa", disse poi. Jane sbatté le lunghe ciglia scure e rimase a guardare la piccola dottoressa come se avesse davanti un alieno. "È andata a casa...", ripeté a beneficio delle sue orecchie e di quelle della brunetta. "Essì... è andata a casa...", non poté esimersi dal ripetere la donna, "...almeno un paio d'ore fa", aggiunse, per dare una scossa al dialogo. Jane annuì tra sé e si voltò per andarsene. La Chang stava quasi per tirare un discreto respiro di sollievo quando la donna alta tornò a voltarsi verso di lei. "E... perché?", chiese e restò a guardarla. Susie imprecò mentalmente, non veniva pagata abbastanza per fare anche la psicologa... e poi si trovava meglio con i cadaveri. Loro almeno le davano sempre ragione. Decise che era ora che le due donne, tanto capaci nel loro lavoro, quanto incapaci in materia di sentimento, iniziassero a togliersi le proprie castagne dal fuoco.

"Io non l'ho chiesto...", disse guardando decisamente Jane negli occhi, "...ma, visto che è andata a casa...", insisté con un gesto eloquente delle mani, "...ed è molto probabile che la trovi là, perché non glielo chiede lei?", annuì per dare forza alle sue parole. Jane annuì a sua volta, alzò un dito per dire qualcosa, ma poi ci ripensò e si diresse a passi veloci verso la porta. Questa volta il sospiro di sollievo di Susie fu chiaramente udibile.

"Ah, Detective Rizzoli! Per la cronaca... questo è un suicidio.", disse rivolta alla detective in fuga. "Sìsì", Jane gesticolò distrattamente senza neanche fermarsi.

Susie Chang si concesse un sorriso divertito. Forse anche quello che stava per compiere Rizzoli era un suicidio, considerato il grado di cocciutaggine presente sia nelle fibre della detective che in quelle della dottoressa Isles.

"Povero te...", disse rivolta al cadavere silenzioso che stava disteso composto sotto il lenzuolo chirurgico, "...non potevi scegliere momento peggiore per toglierti la vita. Proprio un gesto sprecato... o forse no...", rifletté dopo un attimo, "Magari è servito a fare ragionare quelle due testone...", scosse la testa, si sfilò distrattamente i guanti e tirò fuori il suo cellulare dalla tasca del camice. "Hey stavolta contate anche me e rialzo la posta!", digitò prima di inviare il messaggio.


	7. Capitolo 7 Il tuffo di Jane

Jane svoltò nel vialetto privato che portava alla casa di Maura e subito notò la mancanza della sua auto, la casa era avvolta nella penombra della sera ormai alle porte. Prese il suo mazzo di chiavi dal vano portaoggetti e si avviò verso la porta d'ingresso, stranamente indecisa se provare a bussare. Si riscosse e infilò la chiave nella toppa. La casa era silenziosa. Con un piede ancora sull'uscio, alla poca luce che proveniva da fuori, era quasi certa, ormai, che la donna non fosse in casa, d'istinto sfilò il suo cellulare dalla custodia fissata alla cintura e compose il suo numero. La luce intermittente della chiamata in arrivo illuminò il tavolino da caffè davanti al divano. La mora si affrettò a terminare la chiamata, chiuse delicatamente la porta e si inoltrò a passi leggeri nel salone.

La trovò profondamente addormentata sul divano, rannicchiata in posizione fetale, la coperta era scivolata e pendeva dal bordo del divano. Jane sorrise travolta dalla tenerezza, si accorse del battito che mancò al suo cuore e accolse con sollievo le lacrime di gioia che le salivano agli occhi e che sgorgando lavavano via il velo che l'aveva accecata fino a quell'istante. Le sistemò la coperta addosso, attenta a non disturbarla.

I suoi occhi si erano abituati alla scarsa illuminazione che proveniva da fuori. Si sedette per terra, appoggiò un braccio sul divano, vicino al corpo familiare e lasciò riposare la sua testa appoggiando il mento al dorso della mano. Aveva rischiato di non poter più vedere il suo amato volto meno di ventiquattr'ore prima e adesso non le importava che lei dormisse, le bastava guardarla, ascoltare il suo cadenzato respiro, morire dalla voglia di toccarla e godersi invece l'attesa.

Non importava come sarebbe andata, l'avrebbero affrontata insieme, era così che aveva sempre funzionato tra loro due. Sua madre aveva ragione, il tuffo di Jane aveva sollevato molta più acqua di quanto si sarebbe mai immaginata, ma forse, quegli schizzi, erano stati una benedizione.


	8. Capitolo 8 Stavo sbavando?

Maura si svegliò con la percezione di un'insolita pressione sullo stomaco, fece un profondo respiro prima di aprire gli occhi e le narici le si riempirono immediatamente del profumo di Jane. Sperando di non aver avuto un'allucinazione olfattiva, socchiuse lentamente gli occhi, la trovò seduta scomposta sul pavimento accanto al divano, con la testa abbandonata su un braccio, che premeva a contatto col suo corpo. Non aveva idea di quanto avesse dormito, ma fuori era buio, e la poca luce che le permetteva di vedere filtrava dalla finestra a qualche passo di distanza. La identificò come quella del vialetto di casa propria.

Alcuni ciuffi bruni le coprivano metà del volto. L'altra metà scompariva tra il braccio e il tessuto del sofà. Il battito cardiaco aumentò il ritmo in pochi istanti. Dopo averla ammirata per un tempo indefinibile, con due dita leggere le accompagnò i capelli dietro l'orecchio, e le posò il palmo della mano sulla guancia, accarezzandole delicatamente la pelle liscia con il pollice. Gli occhi di Jane si mossero sotto le palpebre ancora chiuse, un leggero sorriso le si dipinse sul viso e lei non poté fare a meno che imitarla.

Lentamente Jane aprì gli occhi e sbatté le palpebre alla sorpresa nel trovarsi sotto lo sguardo e il tocco protettivo di Maura. Finse un'espressione spaventata, "Stavo sbavando?", chiese in tono scherzoso. La bionda soffocò una risata, negando l'ovvio con un cenno del capo. Fece per allontanare la sua mano dal viso di Jane, ma la donna la precedette coprendola con la sua. "Hey... hey...", bisbigliò con un sussurro. Il riflesso della luce del lampione all'esterno fu sufficiente per permettere alla detective di vedere gli occhi della sua interlocutrice velarsi di lacrime.

Maura si scosse, mettendosi a sedere e sciogliendo il contatto fisico con la bruna. Istintivamente l'altra la imitò, raddrizzandosi in una posizione più comoda. Attese paziente, guardandola negli occhi con tenerezza. "Jane...", esordì l'altra, "...sono ancora arrabbiata con te...", ammise con voce tremante. "Lo so Maur...", si affrettò a rispondere lei. Si voltò per accendere la lampada posizionata ad un angolo del tavolino alle sue spalle. "No, Jane... non voglio rischiare di essere interrotta da tua madre, che vedendo la luce potrebbe decidere di raggiungerci per..." L'altra attese in silenzio che terminasse la frase, diede un'occhiata all'ora sul cellulare, "È per questo che la tua auto non è qui davanti come al solito? Non volevi far sapere che eri in casa? Ho sbagliato ad entrare?", "No, no Jane, non tu! Volevo fuori tutti... Ma non tu...", si affrettò a specificare. "Maura... Frankie, Korsak e credo anche Chang, se la sono portata dietro a una specie di corsa per cavalli... o qualcosa del genere, quando mi ha avvertita nel pomeriggio, era tutta eccitata riguardo a una scommessa...", "Chang? Susie Chang?", chiese incredula la patologa, "Si, si... ad ogni modo... lascia stare... non è importante... non è in casa... ok?", la rassicurò gesticolando per dare enfasi a ciò che stava raccontando. "Faranno tardi... ok?", continuò, posando una mano sul ginocchio della donna seduta davanti a lei. "Adesso, posso accendere questa lucina piccina picciò, o vuoi farmi diventare cieca prima del tempo?", Scherzò dolcemente accostando il mento alla mano posata sul suo ginocchio ed esibendo un'espressione da cane bastonato.

Quando accese la luce fu sollevata nel constatare che lo scherzo aveva allontanato le lacrime affiorate poco prima nei dolci occhi di Maura. Gattonò di fronte a lei, seduta composta proprio al centro del divano, si inginocchiò dritta e tese le sue mani in attesa. La bionda le prese senza alcuna esitazione tra le sue, si sporse verso di lei e piantò il suo sguardo nei suoi occhi.

Esalò un pesante respiro, "Avevo paura di non rivederti mai più, Jane... non ero abbastanza vicina a te, per impedirti di saltare giù... Temevo di averti persa per sempre... E non avevo fatto nulla per fermarti... Quando ti hanno recuperata, ti avrei riempita di schiaffi da quanto ero furiosa con te! ...per non aver pensato a me, quando ti sei tuffata... È egoistico, lo so... ma è quello che ho provato e non ho nessun timore nel dichiarartelo... non ho pensato a tua madre, ai tuoi fratelli, ho pensato solo a me... e a te... a tutte le cose che abbiamo fatto insieme... e a quelle che non avremmo più potuto fare insieme, se... Ma allo stesso tempo... avrei voluto tenerti stretta e non lasciarti più... E lo so, anche questo è egoistico... Mi sono sentita sopraffatta da tutte queste emozioni, no... non è esatto, le sentivo così... le sento così... giuste... legittime, queste emozioni... Mi sono sentita sopraffatta dal fatto che non potevo esprimerle, senza perdere totalmente il controllo su me stessa... Sai... Io... Veramente...", continuò nel tentativo di tradurre in parole ciò che le stava dettando il cuore, "...la naturalezza con cui accolgo le emozioni che mi trasmetti è spiazzante, Jane... unica... ed è servito che tu ti buttassi giù da un ponte, per capirlo, per vederlo, ma ora non posso più ignorarlo... È successo tutto così in fretta... Ma sono sempre state lì, Jane..." Percepì le carezze delle sue dita sulle mani, "...ma non mi spaventano...", concluse scuotendo la testa per enfatizzare il concetto.

Senza interrompere l'intenso contatto visivo che si era instaurato, la bruna si mosse appena per farsi più vicina e distese i suoi avambracci sopra le cosce di Maura, per posarle le mani sui fianchi. "Non c'era nulla che tu potessi fare su quel ponte, Maur... fintanto che non mi sono buttata, l'unica cosa su cui ero concentrata era impedire a quell'uomo di uccidersi... e solo ora riconosco quanto sia stata... stupida...", si mosse più vicino, "Ma... per favore... per favore, non pensare mai che io non abbia pensato a te, Maura... perché da quando ho toccato l'acqua, la cosa che mi ha dato la forza di resistere è stata pensare a te... l'unica cosa a cui pensavo era tornare da te... si, certo, ho anche pensato alla mia famiglia, ma il mio pensiero tornava sempre e solo a te... Tornare da te e continuare a fare tutto quello che facciamo insieme... tornare da te e trovare nuove cose da condividere... Vederti apparentemente così fredda con me stamattina... Cristo Maur... non posso sopportarlo...", fece una pausa per riprendere fiato, "Ma mi ha fatto realizzare... mi ha fatto vedere che io, la complicità che ho con te non l'ho mai avuta, né cercata, né provata, né voluta... per nessun altro al mondo... E non la voglio provare per nessun altro al mondo!" Accorciò ulteriormente le distanze, insinuando il busto tra le gambe dell'altra, che reagì prendendole il viso tra le mani. Sentì il confortante calore del suo corpo e si sentì sciogliere di amore e tenerezza. "Quindi... si Maura... hai ragione... è servito, che mi buttassi giù da un ponte... ed è vero... è tutto nuovo... o forse no... ma, ancora una volta, hai ragione... Non possiamo più ignorarlo... perché io mi sento tua... e ti sento mia..."

Maura accostò la sua fronte a quella di Jane, "È perché sono tua, Jane...", sussurrò la bionda sorridendo, "Pensi che dovrei dare fuoco al tuo appartamento per convincerti a venire a stare da me?", scherzò. "Ma se sono sempre qui!", rispose pronta la detective. Le battute giocose sciolsero l'ultima traccia di tensione e il bacio giunse spontaneamente, mentre una fresca brezza solleticava la loro pelle.


	9. Capitolo 9 Epilogo

"Aha! Visto? Che ti dicevo? Avanti, Frankie! Paga pegno!" Jane e Maura si voltarono all'unisono verso la porta d'ingresso, mentre la vergogna provata un istante prima al suono della voce di Angela, si tramutò in orrore divertito alla vista della scena raccapricciante che si palesò ai loro occhi. "Ah... Lo sapevo Frankie! Avrei dovuto dare retta a tua madre e a Chang! Mi hai fatto perdere venti verdoni!", gracchiò la voce di Vince Korsak dal vialetto.

Le due donne si scambiarono un'occhiata inebetita, dopodiché tornarono incredule al teatrino di cui erano al contempo testimoni e vittime. "Avete scommesso su di noi?", protestarono entrambe, confuse, sconvolte, divertite, e si, anche sollevate! Jane si alzò di scatto, e offrì la mano a Maura, seguitando a guardare il pubblico alla porta con aria indignata. La bionda accettò la mano della donna, alzandosi dal divano mentre cercava di non ridere. "Vieni Maura... andiamo a letto!", recitò solennemente. Le avvolse le spalle con un braccio, mentre l'altra le fasciava la vita con il suo e si allontanarono.


End file.
